How well the OS and package may be made, they cannot fulfill user's needs by themselves alone. Software always requires the part which users have to develop on their own account. The key is that the software production technology must be adopted to the part. Consequently, the production technology must enable to realize effects such as short-term development, removal from maintenance problems, methods of connecting the upper-stream and program specifications, guarantee of program's functional quality, etc.
The prior art method is a functional division method, by which requirement functions are extracted to be made into software. However, in most of such cases, it is not understood that a supplemental logic will derive from the functional division method. Besides, it goes without saying that this thinking method has a fundamental defect, which causes all problems of software to be solved. To fundamentally improve those problems, it is necessary to introduce an new idea or a theory of a conceptual division method that allows to confine the requirement event, by replacing the traditional thinking method.